The University of Pennsylvania Clinical Oncology Research Cancer Development Program is designed to prepare the next generation of advanced translational cancer researchers, with a particular focus on the development and evaluation of Cellular and Molecular Biologics. This program is built upon several major strengths of the University of Pennsylvania specifically relevant to the goals of this program, including the Abramson Cancer Center at the University of Pennsylvania, as well as the Stokes Research Institute at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, the Institute for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics, and the Wistar Institute. In aggregate, these various institutions provide an exceptionally rich training environment that is populated with highly experienced mentors, and all the supporting infrastructure and facilities required to produce world class clinical investigators. That our program is successful is supported by the fact that over 85% of the trainees go on to full-time translational research academic careers. The current competitive renewal application seeks to continue and amplify these training efforts in a program that combines didactic, laboratory and clinical research training. We propose that six trainees be selected from among the pool of clinical oncology trainees currently supported on institutional T32 awards, plus external candidates solicited by advertisement, on the basis of their demonstrated commitment and promise for translational research. These individuals will design a program of "bench-to-bedside" development of a novel translational protocol under the mentorship of a senior basic investigator and an experienced clinical researcher. The trainees will be supported by this K12 mechanism through both the bench research and clinical trial stages of this research, during which time they will also pursue a sophisticated educational curriculum, including didactic coursework and research seminars targeted at translational clinical research. Progress of the trainees will be closely monitored by individualized Translational Research Committees, and by the program Advisory Committee. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]